


surprise second chances

by helsinkibaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Post Chosen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Faith watches Robin sleep.





	surprise second chances

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic theme beginnings   
> Prompt: buffyverse, any f/any m, I thinking about these second chances

In the quiet of the motel room, Faith couldn’t help but hear every breath Robin took, the slight hitch as he breathed in, the way the bedclothes rustled as he breathed out. She kept her eyes on his chest, studying the rise and fall, her mind for once not registering the expanse of skin before her, the definition of his muscles. All her attention was on the bandage wound around his waist, expertly applied by Giles and still mercifully white, no fresh bleeding to be seen. 

And still, she couldn’t sleep, couldn’t bring herself to close her eyes, just in case. 

She froze for a moment as the gap between exhale and inhale was just slightly longer than usual, adrenaline spiking through her like it did whenever she was on patrol and a vamp appeared before her. That was different though; there she knew what to do. Here, she was helpless and the relief that coursed through her when she heard him breathe in was enough to make her weak. 

And as she was processing that, his eyelids fluttered and cracked open. Focusing on her, he blinked, then blinked again, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

“You’re still here,” he murmured, voice hoarse with sleep and whatever meds they’d managed to scare up. It sent something warm and tender unfurling itself in Faith’s stomach, spreading through her chest and, against all odds, she felt a smile coming to her face as her hand moved to his cheek, lingered there. 

“Surprise.”


End file.
